Betsu no Kokoro Kiseki
by Genbenlicious
Summary: Pria yang menghidupkan sebuah android yang awalnya mencoba untuk dikembangkan dengan program kokoro malah menjauhkan sang android dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hati dan juga emosi. Bayangan masa lalu, membuatnya malah membenci android itu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Sebuah cerita tentang cinta yang bisa didapatkan bahkan dari semua kebencian.


Seorang professor yang menghidupkan sebuah android yang awalnya mencoba untuk dikembangkan dengan program kokoro malah menjauhkan sang android dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hati dan juga emosi. Bayangan masa lalu, membuatnya malah membenci android itu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

Sebuah cerita, dimana cinta juga bisa didapatkan dari semua kebencian yang ada.

.

**Betsu no Kokoro Kiseki**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Pairing :** DinoxHibari (D18)

**Another Version of Kokoro Kiseki**

KHR © Amano Akira | Kokoro Kiseki © Vocaloid

.

"_Even the hatred can create some of love—and they can't stop the miracle."_

* * *

Chapter 1, A Lonely Human with a Robot.

* * *

**5 Tahun sebelum Present Timeline**

**.**

"_Oh, Kyouya jadi ini Gola Mosca yang sedang dikembangkan olehmu dan juga Spanner?"_

_Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap sosok yang ada di depannya, sosok android perkembangan dari Gola Mosca yang diciptakan oleh Spanner dibantu oleh Hibari. Dino menatap kearah lemari kaca itu, dan tampak sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang ada disana._

"_Kenapa ia memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu?"_

…

"_Itu karena ilmuan bodoh yang mengatakan kalau benda ini akan lebih efektif jika menggunakan wajahku," dan tatapan tajam seorang Hibari Kyouya dijawab dengan tawa lepas dari sang Don Cavallone saat mendengar hal itu._

"_Jangan tertawa bakkauma, Kamikorosu…"_

"_Ma—maaf Kyouya, tetapi itu memang benar-benar efektif. Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Spanner…"_

.

"_Pengaktifan program android dimulai, program Kokoro—50%..."_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak menatap pada pemuda yang duduk diam dengan beberapa kabel yang melilit di bagian kepala hingga tubuhnya. Suara mesin yang sedikit gaduh perlahan menjadi kecil hingga aliran listrik itu tidak lagi mengalir ke bagian tubuh gadis yang menutup matanya saat itu.

…

"_Aku tidak menyangka saat mendengar dari Spanner kalau kau yang mengusulkan program Kokoro itu."_

…

"_Sebuah hati, akan membuat seseorang menjadi lebih kuat. Hanya itu yang kufikirkan…"_

"Selamat pagi…" pemuda itu menatap kearah mata abu-abu pemuda itu yang semakin terbuka dan menampakkan sorot mata kosong disana. Pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak menunjukkan senyuman sama sekali dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datar, "apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah penciptaku—master…"

"Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, kau harus memasukkannya dalam memorimu."

…

"Dino Cavallone, Decimo Cavallone Famiglia—Haneuma," Pemuda itu tampak menegang, saat suara yang familiar itu memanggil namanya, "Haneuma."

'_Pergi dari hadapanku Haneuma—aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku akan meninggalkan kehidupanmu selamanya…'_

_._

'_Ia menghianati Vongola, pergi dari markas dan menghancurkan cincin Cloud Guardiannya…'_

_._

'_Kami diserang oleh Kyouya, boss… Sepuluh orang dari Cavallone yang mencoba menghentikannya dibunuh olehnya…'_

PRANG!

Suara itu terdengar dari gelas yang terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan pemuda itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau membangkitkan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini bisa membuat emosinya meledak seperti ini.

"Master…?"

"Suara apa—" suara derap langkah kaki terdengar saat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muncul bersama dengan seorang pria berkumis yang tampak berhenti di depannya. Mata cokelat itu membulat melihat apa yang ada di depannya, "—H—Hibari-san?"

Dino tidak menyadari adanya Tsuna dan Romario disana tampak mendongak dan melihat kearah sang android.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Hapus memorimu tentang nama itu, selamanya—" penekanan setiap kata yang disebutkan pria berambut blonde itu membuat pemuda berambut cokelat menyerengit. Penuh rasa kesal dan juga dendam, dan ia tidak perlu mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

…

"Baiklah, Master…"

.

**10 Tahun sebelum Present Timeline**

**.**

_Suasana di tempat itu tampak sangat sepi dengan hanya jendela yang terbuka dan semilir angin dingin yang berhembus kala itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam dan berbaring diatas sofa empuk itu sembari merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai tubuhnya._

"…_ya… Kyouya…" suara itu tidak sama sekali membuatnya bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya, "selamat pagi Kyouya!"_

_Dino Cavallone menyentuhkan dahinya pada pemuda itu dan tampak tersenyum di dekatnya._

_DHUAG!_

"_Ouch!" terima kasih karena tidak ada Romario disana dan membuatnya segera terlempar hanya karena sebuah layangan tonfa dari sang Cloud guardian._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan haneuma."_

"_Na—nafasmu tidak biasa dan tidak teratur, jadi aku mencoba untuk mengecek suhu tubuhmu," jawabnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengaduh, "akhir-akhir ini kau tidak sehat Kyouya. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Apakah benar? Bagaimana kalau kau periksakan ke dokter terlebih dahulu Kyouya?"_

"_Tidak perlu."_

"_Ayolah, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," Hibari berjalan dan Dino tetap mengikutinya kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun hingga ia mau menuruti pria itu, "Kyouyaaa…"_

"_Tidak Haneuma, dan pergilah."_

"_Ayolah Kyouya…"_

…

"_Kyouya."_

_._

"_Kyouya?"_

_._

"_Kyouya!"_

"_Kubilang ti—" Hibari berbalik dan tangan serta dekapan Dino yang ia dapatkan saat itu, "lepaskan aku Haneuma."_

"_Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya. Jangan keras kepala," Dino tersenyum dan menatap Hibari yang tampak terdiam dengan mata melebar namun segera memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Terserah."_

"_Apakah perlu kutemani Kyouya?"_

"_Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," dan Hibari tampak berjalan menjauhi Dino sebelum pria itu tahu kalau saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah dengan bodohnya. Tanpa tahu kalau saat itu wajah pria itupun juga sama merahnya dengannya._

'Kalau saja aku bisa mengatakannya…_'_

.

"Kyouya…"

Hibari melihat pria yang tengah tertidur itu dan tampak tenang meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat sakit dan juga seolah menyesal. Saat ia menyentuh tangan pria itu, ia merasakan suhu tubuh pria itu yang panas.

"Master?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan besinya yang dingin dan mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi pria itu.

'_Tinggi…'_

"Ugh…" Dino menatap kearah depannya saat pemuda itu masih berada di depannya. Mata abu-abu itu, dan sensasi dingin di dahinya, Dino seolah melihat sosok Hibari disana, dan dengan refleks ia segera menepis tangan Hibari.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Suhu tubuhmu tinggi dan aku sedang mengeceknya master," Dino tampak menggigit bibirnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari suara dan nada yang datar itu, dan itu lebih membuatnya sakit. Semuanya terlalu sama, dan ia tidak suka dengan semua itu, "apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi master?"

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi! Kau mengerti? Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan itu!" Dino berdiri dan tampak akan meninggalkan sang android sendirian, sebelum suara sesuatu yang terjatuh tampak membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan tubuh pria itu yang terjatuh begitu saja.

"Master?!"

.

"Dino-san!"

Tsuna yang mendengar kalau Dino pingsan langsung pergi ke markas Cavallone dengan Gokudera yang mengikutinya. Disana sudah ada Romario dan juga Shamal yang sedang memeriksa Dino dan juga Hibari yang tampak duduk diam di samping tempat tidur itu.

"Decimo, Shamal sedang memeriksa boss," Romario mendekati Tsuna dan mempersilahkannya untuk mendekat. Shamal yang memeriksa hanya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shamal?"

"Demamnya sudah turun dengan nyamuk milikku," Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Hibari yang melihat itu hanya menatap Tsuna yang membuat keduanya tampak bingung.

"Ada apa Hibari-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mulutmu?" Tsuna tampak bingung, begitu juga dengan Gokudera. Sebelum Romario yang sepertinya mengerti segera menjawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Itu adalah senyuman Kyo-san, Decimo sedang tersenyum…"

…

"Senyuman?"

.

"—apa itu?"

.

**3 Tahun sebelum Present Timeline**

**.**

"_Kyouya!"_

_Dino tampak berlari kearah markas Cavallone saat mendengar kabar kalau Hibari keluar dari kelompok Vongola dan menghancurkan cincin Cloudnya, dan kini berada di mansion Cavallone._

_Saat ia berdiri disana, hanya ada orang-orang yang tergeletak dengan darah bersimbah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia membulatkan matanya, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya._

"_Hei bertahanlah!" Dino mencoba mengecek keadaan salah satu anak buah dan tampaknya ia dalam keadaan sekarat namun sempat sadarkan diri dan menatap Dino, "ada apa?"_

"_Ka—kami diserang oleh Hibari-san boss. Sepuluh orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya dibunuh oleh Hibari-san…"_

_Dino membulatkan matanya, menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di depannya yang tampak hanya menatapnya dingin dengan wajah yang penuh dengan percikan darah._

"_Kyouya…"_

"_Pergilah dari hadapanku Haneuma—semua yang kulakukan ini, bukti kalau aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan juga Vongola," Hibari tampak akan berbalik dan tampak meninggalkan Dino, "aku tidak akan muncul di kehidupanmu lagi…"_

"_Kenapa kau harus membunuh mereka?! Kau hanya perlu pergi dan juga tidak kembali lagi kemari bukan?! Kenapa kau harus membunuh orang yang penting untukku!" Dino meninggikan suaranya sambil menatap kearah Hibari._

…

"_Meninggalkan sebuah dendam, akan lebih baik untukku. Karena dengan begitu, aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mungkin lagi mencariku hanya untuk bermain-main, _Herbivore_…"_

.

"Dino-san tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini Hibari-san?"

Tsuna menatap kearah Hibari yang berfikir sejenak, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda kalau Dino sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum di depannya.

"Hanya marah, dan terkadang ia terlihat sakit saat ia tertidur…"

"Sakit?"

Hibari menoleh pada Dino yang masih belum sadar, sebelum menunjuk padanya yang saat itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ekspresi sakit yang dijelaskan oleh Hibari, namun Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya mengerti kalau itu bukanlah ekspresi sakit biasa.

Itu adalah ekspresi sedih dan juga rasa dihianati yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Dino setiap pembicaraan Hibari yang disebutkan.

"Nama perasaan itu, adalah sedih—Hibari-san…"

.

"Apakah master akan baik-baik saja?"

Hibari tampak berjalan bersama dengan Romario setelah mereka pergi untuk berbelanja. Romario menatap Hibari yang hanya diam sambil mendekap kantung belanjanya. Dino masih belum sadar karena efek obat yang diberikan oleh Shamal.

"Kenapa kau memanggil boss dengan sebutan master Kyouya? Yang membuatmu adalah Spanner, bukan Dino. Dia hanya orang yang membangkitkanmu," Romario tampak menatap Hibari yang hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Dua nama yang terkunci sebagai nama dari pemilikku. Dino Cavallone Haneuma dan—" Romario tampak menunggu Hibari mengatakan kelanjutannya, "seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku. Hibari Kyouya."

Romario tampak terdiam mendengar jawaban itu, dan sebelum ia bisa menanyakan hal lain sebuah ledakan terdengar dari mansion. Romario terkejut dan segera berlari menuju ke depan mansion dan menemukan beberapa orang yang bertarung dan berlarian disana.

Ledakan kecil juga terjadi dan tampak menghancurkan beberapa sisi dari markas.

"Romario-san, Milleache Famiglia menyerang markas secara tiba-tiba!"

"Siapa yang menjaga boss di kamarnya?!" Romario segera bergegas ke kamar sang boss Cavallone, namun sebelum ia bisa bergerak cepat, Hibari sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu bahkan ia tidak masuk ke dalam mansion dari bawah namun segera melompat di lantai dua.

"Kyouya!"

.

**3 Tahun sebelum Present Timeline**

**.**

_Semuanya sudah selesai, saat Dino hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menghentikan Hibari untuk pergi dari mansionnya setelah membunuh beberapa anak buahnya. Hanya duduk, tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga suara langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekat._

"_Dino-san!" Tsuna yang datang bersama dengan guardiannya tampak segera ada di depannya dan melihat keadaannya, "Dino-san kau tidak apa-apa?!"_

…

"_Dino-san…" Tsuna tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan Dino yang tampak kosong dan tidak berekspresi sama sekali, "Dino-san kau—"_

"_Manusia benar-benar makhluk yang hebat bukan? Mereka bisa mengubah begitu saja, perasaan cinta menjadi benci—" Tsuna tersentak, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Dino saat itu, "hanya karena satu hal saja, dan perasaan itu seolah tidak pernah ada sebelumnya…"_

_Perasaan cintanya pada Hibari Kyouya, seolah menghilang dan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya._

.

"Disini ruangan Cavallone Decimo!"

Beberapa orang tampak mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat Dino dirawat dan menemukan Dino yang belum sadar akibat obat yang diberikan oleh Shamal. Memberondong sang Don Cavallone dengan senjata, dan baru saja akan menarik pelatuknya saat tiba-tiba saja Hibari datang dan segera menumbangkan mereka dengan cepat.

"A—apa?!" Hibari menoleh dan menatap tajam namun kosong kearah orang yang ada di depannya saat ini, "sial—ARRRGH!"

Dan pertempuran singkat antara android itu dan beberapa orang yang muncul segera terjadi dan segera juga berakhir karena tentu tenaga manusia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sang android yang tidak akan pernah lelah.

"Ugh…" Suara Dino membuat Hibari menoleh dan segera bergegas mendekatinya, "apa yang—"

"Master, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dino menoleh untuk menemukan Hibari yang tampak berdiri dengan darah yang mengotori tubuhnya. Dan pemandangan orang-orang yang tumbang di depannya, cukup untuk membuat memorinya menarik kembali saat-saat Hibari membunuh anak buahnya.

BANG!

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil pistol yang ada di laci dan menembakkan bahu sang android tanpa ragu sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi… Kenapa kau ada disini?! Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan berhubungan denganku lagi!? Kenapa kau masih kembali dan melukai mereka LAGI!"

"Master…"

"_Hn, Haneuma. Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu—"_

Dino tampak terdiam dan tidak bergerak dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Pistol masih mengarah pada Hibari dan siap untuk ditembakkan tanpa ragu.

'_Aku mencintaimu, kalau saja aku bisa mengatakan itu padamu Kyouya…'_

Sosok di depannya—ia sangat membencinya, semua yang ada di dalam dirinya bahkan refleksi dirinya yang ada di mata sosok itu sama seperti Hibari Kyouya yang ia kenal sejak dulu.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu, dan apa arti dari keberadaannya sejak dulu. Seolah ia memberikannya harapan untuk mencintainya, namun saat ia merasakan itu, pemuda itu membuatnya menjadikan Hibari Kyouya sebagai seorang yang sangat ia benci.

'_Aku membencinya. Aku benar-benar membencinya…'_

"Master, kenapa kau menangis?"

Dan Dino hanya bisa diam saat ia membiarkan air mata itu keluar dari matanya saat menyadari satu hal.

Seberapapun ia mencoba untuk membenci seorang Hibari Kyouya, nyatanya ia terlalu mencintainya hingga sekarang.

.

**1 Tahun sebelum Present Timeline**

**.**

"_Dino-san, Hibari-san—dia meninggal…"_

_Dua tahun, setelah kejadian yang mengubah semua perasaan Dino pada pemuda itu, Tsuna membawa kabar yang tidak pernah akan ia sangka terdengar olehnya. Matanya membulat, namun tidak ada sedikitpun air mata yang keluar dari iris cokelatnya._

"_Kusakabe-san mengatakan kalau ia meninggal kemarin. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melihatnya…"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau pergi kesini Tsuna?" Dino tampak kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya yang selalu tampak setelah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh Hibari, "kau bisa terlambat dengan pemakaman itu bukan?"_

"_Kau tidak ingin ikut Dino-san…?"_

…

"_Tidak."_

_Dan Tsuna tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya._

.

"Apa?"

Dino menatap Shamal yang beberapa hari kemudian memanggilnya karena suatu alasan. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau alasannya adalah sesuatu yang menyangkut kehidupan dan kematian.

"Leukimia stadium akhir—" oke, ia yakin tidak salah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shamal. Tetapi, itu terlalu tiba-tiba… ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit, dan ia tidak perlu menanyakannya, "pada tahap ini bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya…"

…

"Ahahaha…" Shamal tampak bingung dengan apa yang difikirkan Dino saat ia tertawa seperti itu, "apakah kau percaya akan kutukan Shamal?"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau dikutuk oleh Hibari Kyouya? Itu benar-benar menggelikan—"

"Tidak. Bukan Kyouya," Dino tersenyum dan menghela nafas, menatap langit-langit yang ada di atasnya, "aku tidak merasa kalau ia mengutukku hanya karena membencinya…"

Namun apakah ia dikutuk, karena mencintai seseorang yang harusnya ia benci?

.

"Kelebihan sel darah putih yang membuat sel darah putih memakai sel darah merah. Sampai saat ini bahkan Leukimia menjadi salah satu kanker yang paling ganas dan tidak ada pengobatannya. Kau tidak baik-baik saja Professor, kau sekara—"

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu!" Dino meninggikan suaranya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hibari yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar terutama dari seorang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Hibari, "dan berhentilah untuk mengikutiku. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, kau hanya memperburuk suasana."

"_Perintah tidak bisa dikonfirmasi…_"

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti? Aku membencimu, dan sekarang aku memerintahkanmu untuk meninggalkanku!"

"_Perintah tidak dalam dikonfirmasi, perintah ditolak…"_

"Jangan—"

"_System Error, undetected data is confirmed—" _Dino tampak menoleh pada sang android yang untuk pertama kalinya membantah perintahnya. Namun saat ia lihat sang android hanya diam dan berdiri, dengan susunan angka yang terlihat di matanya, ia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Receiving message…_"

"Pesan? Apa yang—"

Beberapa detik kala itu seolah sangat lama bagi Dino. Bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu pesan dari siapa itu. Karena ini kali pertama ia melihat android itu menerima pesan.

"_Transmission source is…"_

_..._

* * *

"_The future of me…"_

* * *

To be Continue

Disini author newbie yang baru pertama bikin ffic D18 :) jelek ya? Atau aneh? ^^;

Ahaha, gaje ya ^ ^; saya pengen coba bikin versi lain dari Kokoro Kiseki, inti ceritanya sama tapi jalan ceritanya benar-benar berbeda. Dimana seorang ilmuan kesepian yang seharusnya mencintai android itu, malah membencinya dan tidak mengajarkannya apa arti dari hati dan juga emosi.

Tapi, apakah android itu sama sekali tidak belajar apa yang disebut dengan emosi dan juga hati karena kebencian itu? :)

Mungkin flash backnya agak membingungkan, tapi nanti di chapter depan bakal diceritain kok.

Apakah saya harus melanjutkan ini? Atau lebih baik dihapus saja? U.U;

Yah kalau ga ada review berarti saya hapus daripada ngejunk di fandom apalagi pairing ini XD

Udah ah, makasih sudah mau membaca *kalau ada*


End file.
